Is That You, Kagome?
by flynfreako
Summary: People keep comparing or mistaking her for Kikyo. Kagome takes it into her own hands to help them realize their mistake.
1. Ch 1 I'm Not Kikyo!

**hello! no i don't own any of the inuyasha characters :3 **

**but if you sue me, you know you're gonna hafta sue everybody else on this site, which would take alotta time, money, and paperwork. so away with you!

* * *

**

They were fighting...again.

"Yeah, well Kikyo would never have done that!" Inuyasha was saying.

"Kikyo! Kikyo this, Kikyo that... well guess what... I'M NOT KIKYO! How would you like it if I compared you to Seshoumaru? I don't look like Kikyo, I don't act like Kikyo, why do you insist on comparing me with her!"

She looked towards her other friends, "Right guys?" Sango and Miroku looked uncomfortable. "Uh... Yeah! You're nothing like her!" Sango said hurriedly. "Right...!" exclaimed Miroku. "Yeah! You don't smell dead like her at all!" Shippo decided to say.

With that kind of feedback, Kagome started walking away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Inuyasha took off after her. "I'm going home! SIT BOY!"

As she got into the well, she fumed over her friends stupidity._ 'How can they think I'm anything like her? I'm nothing like her! This is ruining my fun...' _And suddenly... she got an idea._ 'I know, I'll help them realize that I'm not Kikyo!'_

* * *

When she got home, she gathered up some money. For some reason, her grandpa was loaded. She thought it had something with the "Donations to the Sickly" flyer she found in the mail one day._ 'I guess my grandpa is starting to really believe I'm sick? Or else he just has no conscience..._' she thought to herself as she stole a bunch of his money.

* * *

When she got back from the mall, she spent quite a bit of time in the bathroom. Smiling triumphantly to herself, she jumped back in the well. If this didn't work, what could?

* * *

**this is a short chapter... the others might be longer, but i can't tell since most of the time i have a** **screaming baby in my arms. **

**anyway, this is just an intro chapter... i'm pretty sure it's gonna get better. well... i hope so anyway.**

**and this is the first thing i've written in a year, and the first fanfiction i've wrote in about 4 years... so please go easy on me (sweatdrops)**


	2. Ch 2: Gothic Kagome?

**hello again! still don't own! (runs away)

* * *

**

He was waiting for her by the well.

'_She better not take too long..._' he was growling to himself. '_We have jewel shards to find!_'

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up, towards the well from which it came.

"What the..!" he shouted and scurried away. Then... how had he not noticed the smell? "Ka...gome?" he asked, puzzled.

"Who else would it be?" the dark figure replied in a monotone voice. "Let's go find the others..." She got off the rim of the well and started walking away with Inuyasha following her hesitantly.

When they got to their camp, the rest of the group let out a gasp as they saw her. "...Wow... Kagome... your clothing is so... _black_,"Sango observed. "Just like my soul..." Was Kagome's stoical reply.

She was dressed in the gothic lolita style; black frilly dress, platform boots, black makeup, fishnet stockings, and a black parasol to complete the look.

"I must say Kagome... those stockings are _hot_!" Miroku eyed her over, only to be greeted with Kagome slowly turning her head his way with an eerily blank stare plastered on her pale, death-like face. He was certain he caught a glimpse of little floating skulls in her pupils. Miroku slowly backed away. "I'm sorry!" was all he could manage to squeak out.

"Kagome! Do you have any candy for me?" Shippou jumped up excitedly. Kagome silently went through her blackened bag and produced a handful of small round objects; she handed them to the kit. "Wh-What are these!" Shippou looked concerned, for there, in his small hands, were things that closely resembled eyeballs.

"Gum." Was all that Kagome would say. She took one herself and bit it in half. Red goo oozed out of it's middle._ (**A/N**: I love those Halloween-style gumballs (drools)) _Shippou whimpered and hid behind Sango.

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh. "WELL! Let's get going! C'mon, Kikyo! Er... I mean... Kagome!" He fell to the ground before he even took two steps. Yes, Kagome had sat him without even uttering a word. Pretty creepy, huh?

The group traveled like this for about a week, when Kagome finally said, "Well, I have a test. I'm going home." She then proceeded to fade into the shadows with the skill that every true goth possessed.

"Is... is she gone?" Shippou finally whispered. "...Yes..." Inuyasha replied, unsettled himself. '_What was that all about?' _they all thought together.

Meanwhile...

'_Well, Kagome, that didn't work! Everybody was terrified of me, Inuyasha actually called me Kikyo about 50 times a day, and on top of that, I kept spraining my ankle in these platforms, (besides, that parasol was a real hassle)! In fact, the only good thing about this was that demons seemed confused when they came to attack me. But then again... Naraku seemed to visit a lot more. I hope he didn't develop a crush on my new look!'_ She sweatdropped... and sweatdropped some more.

_'I guess I'll just try again!' _And she was off to the mall once more.

* * *

**What's Kagome's new style going to be? Will it work _this_ time!**

**Review to find out! XD**

**ah yes... sorry about all these dots... i use them way too much...! XD **


	3. Ch 3: Delinquent Kagome?

Even after that last shock, Inuyasha still waited for her this time too. Though this time he was more prepared and stood guard staring at the well.

Soon he could smell her scent and heard her struggling with something.

"Feh, probably brought her stupid bike with her again..." he mumbled.

The struggling continued; ending abruptly with a crashing sound. Inuyasha jumped up and was about to run over to see if she needed help, when he was stopped by a deep rumbling sound coming from within the well.

"What the...!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome came shooting out. He looked up at her as she blocked the sun, riding a louder, bigger version of what appeared to be her bike, and barely had time to move out of the way as she came crashing down.

Yes, Kagome had once more stolen an insane amount of money, and she was determined to pollute the pristine airs of Feudal Japan with her new motorcycle. For this was the way of the delinquent yanki gangster path she had now chosen _(**A/N**: think Arisa from Fruits Basket)._

"Watch where you're going, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who says I wasn't, mutt-face?" Kagome retorted, taking out her yanki-statement face mask and putting it on.

The others from the group cautiously made their way over.

"Wow! Kagome...your hair color...! It's lighter! And... and what a beautiful jacket!" Sango fingered the elaborate embroidery on the thing.

"Yeah, I had ta steal a shit-load of money from gramps to get that done, and bleaching your hair is no picnic, lemme tell ya!" Kagome replied nonchalantly. The others were speechless.

"Well... that bandage wrap you're wearing as a shirt looks sexy on you Kagome, not to mention your newly-plucked eyebrows!" Miroku inched over to her to gain access to her butt. To his surprise, Kagome did nothing, but said with a smile, "I know! Let's play a game!"

They looked at her curiously.

"Pinata monk!" Kagome grabbed the unsuspecting houshi and proceeded to tie him up and hang him upsidedown on a tree branch. She then blindfolded herself and started bashing him with the giant metal pole that she had been carrying about. "C'mon you guys! This is lotsa fun!"

By this time, Shippou had regained confidence that Kagome was no longer a walking horror movie and decided it was time to ask.

"Kagome! Kagome! Did you bring candy for me this time!"

Kagome left Sango and Inuyasha to the monk-beating and leered at Shippou. "Sorry kid, there's no room for anything in my bag but..." she rummaged through her pack, "BEER!" And with that, she pulled out cases and cases of Kirin brand alcohol (_**A/N**: real brand, me don't own!_). She decided now was as good of a time as any other to start drinking, and began to do so.

Shippou sweatdropped. He could smell the alcohol well enough with his fine demon senses and concluded that while this Kagome wasn't as scary as the last one; she was definitely as menacing!

It continued this way for two weeks; the only incidence being when Kagome ran out of fuel for her motorcycle, which she irresponsibly left by the side of the road to rot.

Finally the time came when she announced that she was leaving.

"Headed for home so soon?" Miroku wheezed listlessly. He was suffering from broken ribs and was anemic from blood loss brought on by the many beatings he had received; many of them being the end result of just glancing at one of the girls.

"Yup!" Kagome said, and kicked Inuyasha in the back of his knees. When he fell over, she jumped on his back. "Giddy-up, necrophiliac-puppy!" she cried.

"What the hell! It's your fault your bike broke! You're walking!" He dumped her on the ground.

"Ah, whatever!" Kagome decided it'd just be easier to take Kirara, and was soon out of sight.

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was tired of his masculinity being questioned by that new Kagome's abnormally violent tendencies.

"Jeeze!" Shippou said. "That was as bad as having two Inuyashas around!"

Miroku just cried with relief. It seemed that Sango was the only one who really liked that version of Kagome...

Meanwhile, Kagome was once again thinking to herself.

_'Well that wasn't much better than last time! I guess I had forgotten that while I don't want them mistakening me for Kikyo, I don't want Inuyasha to hate me either... silly me!'_

Then she headed to the mall to try again.

**When will Kagome ever learn? Will she ever get it right? Review to find out!

* * *

**

**REVIEW REPLIES, WHOOOT!**

**Phantomlover101: **thank you! XD

**dog-demon-princess77: **thank you too... i'm kinda shy so i never know what to do when people tell me to email them, sorry...

**InuKagluver91: **i'm glad you like it!

**TeaR of Nightshade: **thanks, i'll try to come up with more ideas XD

**kougaismyhomeboy: **glad you commented, i like your fanfics XD but i dunno... i'm trying to make her the _opposite_ of kikyo, remember? XD (no offense to kikyo lovers out there, heh)


End file.
